Almost Full Moon
by Emma Barrows
Summary: This is the last part to the ENIGMA trilogy. See how Enigma began.


Almost Full Moon

Part One-The First Year

Chapter One-The Newby

Eleven year old Michelle Matthews stood eagerly against her trolley on Platform 9 and ¾. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was fluffed around her shoulders and her hazel/almond colored eyes scanned over the awaiting crowd of students.

Some were already dressed in robes donning house colors but she was nervous as to what house she'd be sorted into.

Her parents had just dumped her here and not bothered to see that she got aboard safely. Her parents were cold and uncaring. They catered to her younger siblings more. Michelle had gotten used to the cold treatment, but she really wished for a normal family, one that takes an interest in their kids.

Michelle sighed and the clock struck five to eleven. She knew she'd best get aboard the scarlet steam engine The Hogwarts Express. She pushed her trolley over to the train and began loading her luggage onto the train. Once that was done, she quickly climbed on and found an empty compartment.

She took a seat next to the window and crossed her legs. She was wearing a navy skirt and white poplin blouse with black clogs. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She opened the cover and turned the first few introductory pages and began reading.

Her eyes skimmed easily over the paragraphs as the departing whistle went off.

She could hear the laughter and chatter of the students calling 'Good-byes' to their families as they leaned out the windows.

The Hogwarts Express briefly jolted before it began pulling from the station.

Michelle went back to her book.

About fifteen minutes later, Michelle's concentration on the book was suddenly shattered as she heard a heated argument outside in the corridor.

Sighing irritably and worried that perhaps a Slytherin was picking on a fellow first year like herself, she slammed her book shut and placed it on the seat beside her. She stood up and headed over to the glass compartment door. She grabbed the handle and slid it open, sticking her head out.

She saw a boy the same age as her with wheat colored brown hair and green eyes. He was leaning against the wall of the corridor with an angry expression on his face as well as a scared one. A older Slytherin, perhaps in their 5th year, was standing in front of him waving a book in front of his face.

Michelle now stepped fully out of the compartment and leaned one shoulder against the door. She folded her arm across her chest.

"Is there a problem?" she demanded keeping her eyes on the 5th year boy.

Both boys turned their heads toward her.

"And what do we have here?" the Slytherin boy taunted checking her over. "An ickle firstie."

"Careful," Michelle said warningly. "I know several charms that just might make you wish you were a girl."

The boy smirked.

"I'd like to see you try some," he said mockingly. "And you're bluffing."

Michelle shrugged and reached into her robe, pulling out her wand. She aimed it at the 5th years crotch.

"_Ferwius,_" she whispered.

The 5th year suddenly cried out placing both hands over the front of his pants and dropped the book he was holding. He was cringing in pain.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" she asked.

"No," the boy winced.

Michelle lifted the charm and the boy hobbled slightly bent over down the rest of the corridor.

Michelle slipped her wand back into her robe and turned to the boy.

"You okay?" she asked.

The boy bent down and picked up the book. He clutched it to his chest.

"Yes," he said nodding. "Thank you. He just grabbed the book out of my hand and began taunting me. He was nothing more than a bully."

Michelle smiled.

"Well," she said brightly. "I'm Michelle Matthews."

She extended her hand out to him.

"Remus Lupin," he said taking her hand and shaking it. "What exactly did that charm do?"

He asked curiously as he released her hand.

Michelle grinned.

"You don't want to know," she said giggling.

"Sure I do," he insisted.

"It causes a feeling much like he got kicked there," she explained still giggling. "I taught it to myself."

Remus looked at her shocked.

"Why on earth would you teach yourself something like that?"

Michelle shrugged.

"Boredom," she said. "I've had a lot of time on my hands."

Remus just nodded.

"Wanna join me in my compartment?" Michelle asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Remus said.

He stepped into Michelle's compartment and took a seat across from her. He was grateful that she'd helped him. Honestly, he was scared of what that fifth year would've done. He watched her sit down and pick up a book. He leaned forward slightly and tilted his head to read the cover better.

"_Ann Lynn's Guide For Magical Psychology,_" Remus read a loud in a curious tone. "Is that her new book? I didn't get a chance to read it. What's it about?"

Michelle closed her book again and looked at him surprised.

"It just has views on psychology for the witch and wizard," Michelle said. "Like how magic can effect a witch's or wizard's view on the world if magic were to be taken away."

Remus grinned.

"Have you read her book on Muggle methods of relaxation?" he inquired. "I thought it was an awesome book."

Michelle nodded and grinned too.

"My Gosh yeah!" she said happily. "I never met anyone who read any of Ann Lynn Marbus' books!"

Remus beamed.

He never met a girl who was into that kind of things. Of course, he was a book worm himself. He _loved _to read. He would read for fun as well. He just enjoyed learning new things and learning as much as he could. He was thrilled when he got the acceptance letter to Hogwarts. His parents had gone here and his Mum was in Ravenclaw and his father in Gryffindor. Perhaps he picked up his love for books from his mother's end.

"I mean I know this is kind of advanced for my age," Michelle said offhandedly. "But she explains it in a way that I can grasp it."

Remus smiled.

"I hear you," he said. "So what house are you hoping to get into?"

Michelle shrugged one shoulder.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as its not Slytherin," she said shivering.

Remus chuckled.

"Yeah. I hope I get into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Both my parents had gone to Hogwarts. They were thrilled when I got the letter,"

Michelle shifted her weight on the seat.

"Yeah," she said quietly shifting her eyes onto the window.

Remus noticed the sudden shift in her facial expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Michelle just shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing really," she muttered. "My parents were happy when I got it too."

Remus beamed.

"They wanted you to learn magic the right way?" he asked eagerly.

Michelle snorted.

"No," she said shaking her head. "They were happy I was leaving."

Remus looked at her abashed.

Michelle tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"They did go here to Hogwarts," she elaborated. "Me Dad was in Slytherin and me Mum was in Hufflepuff. Me Dad doesn't support You-Know-Who or anything. So don't worry neither do I. They are just rarely home. I had to buy a lot of my school supplies myself with the money they sent me. Right now they're in Scotland on vacation. So I did a lot of reading out of boredom many a night. That's how I learned those charms, one of which you saw today."

Remus felt awful. How on earth could parents not like to make sure their child was all right?

He shook his head.

"That's horrible," he said looking upset.

Michelle smiled.

"I'm used to it," she said. "Do you have any siblings?"

Remus shook his head.

He was surprised that he was talking so easily to Michelle. Normally he was a nervous wreck around girls, especially cute ones. He thought Michelle was rather cute and sweet. He began getting a feeling that they would become best friends.

They continued to talk for the remainder of the way and found that they had a lot in common.

Finally, the train pulled into a station and everyone began disembarking. Michelle stepped off the train with Remus. Three guys got off behind them jostling them. They were also in their first year. One guy had untidy jet black hair and azure eyes. The second guy had wavy, thick black hair and hazel eyes. The third was short, chubby with light brown hair and blue eyes. They didn't even apologize to Michelle as they headed off toward the lake. An abnormally large man began calling the first years toward him.

"Firs' years this way!" he called waving for them.

Michelle wrinkled her nose at the three boys.

"Well obviously we know that some people are lacking manners," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Remus. He chuckled and they began walking toward the lake.

They climbed into the boats and they began making their way via lantern light across the lake. Michelle shivered slightly as the breeze coming off the lake was a little chilly. The three boys that had jostled her were sitting toward the front of their boat. They began clowning around, making the boat rock violently. Some of the girls clutched the edges of the boat for dear life.

"Knock it off!" a girl snapped at them. "We could tip over!"

"Are you afraid of water?" the boy with the untidy jet black hair asked tauntingly. "Cause it might do you wonders."

Several of the boys snickered.

The girl just glared at them as they continued to clown around. The boat rocked even more violently.

Suddenly, the boat tipped to the left sharply and Michelle found herself slipping overboard.

She felt her body hit the cold water.

She was submerged under the murky water, and frantically began paddling toward the surface. From somewhere above the surface, she could hear garbled voices frantic. She finally broke the surface of the water coughing and sputtering.

"Get her in the boat!" the man's voice boomed that had led them toward the boats.

Immediately, hands leaned over the edge and began pulling her in. She finally clambered back into the boat.

Remus looked at Michelle with fear. He'd seen the boat tip sharply to the left and Michelle had fallen in. After a few minutes she didn't come up right away and he was afraid that she'd drowned. But with much relief, she had come up.

Her hair was soaked and sticking to her cheeks and throat. Her clothes were soaked and clinging to her body like a second skin. She shivered and hugged herself.

Remus immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

Michelle nodded, feeling her teeth chattering and she shivered.

She glared at the three boys toward the front.

"Thanks for the dip," she said coldly.

"No problem," the boy with the wavy, thick black hair said airily and the group of them laughed.

"Jerks," she muttered under her breath.

Remus nodded in agreement.

Finally they caught sight of the castle. It was large and lights were on making it appear brooding and foreboding.

The crescent moonlight cast a silvery glow over the turrets of the castle. It was almost something out of a painting or movie.

Finally they reached it and they all climbed out and the large man led them into the castle.

Michelle was immediately hit with warmth inside the castle, but her clothes were still soaked.

A woman approached them next. She had light brown hair pulled into an elegant bun at the base of her neck. She was dressed in dark green robes and a matching witch's hat. She had spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," she said. "First, you will wait here before entering the Great Hall for the Sorting. When I call your name step forward and sit on the stool. You will be given a hat. This hat will determine what house you are best suited to."

Her eyes landed on Michelle.

"Why is that young lady soaked?"

"She was the result of an 'unfortunate' accident, Professor," the man said. "Those two were clownin' around and tipped the boat."

He gestured to the two boys.

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. "Whatever house you two are sorted in, ten points will be taken away."

They moaned.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice before acting,"

Professor McGonagall took out her wand and turned it onto Michelle. A jet of hot air hit her and within moments, she was completely dry again…hair and all.

She felt relieved.

Professor McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall and began gesturing for the students to follow her. Remus and Michelle exchanged nervous glances before they followed the others.

The Great Hall was massive. Four long house tables were in there and candles floated above their heads. The ceiling was enchanted and reflected the weather outside. Michelle realized it was late as she checked her watch.

Professor McGonagall set a battered looking wizards hat on a stool and it broke into a song.

Once the song was finished, Professor McGonagall began calling the students forward.

She got to Remus' name.

"Lupin, Remus J," she called.

Remus nervously cleared his throat and took a step forward. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Within seconds, the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall clapped and a table farthest from her erupted in hoots and clapping the loudest.

"Lystor, Amanda C," Professor McGonagall called.

"SLYTHERIN!" the house shouted.

Finally her name was called.

"Matthews, Michelle Ann,"

Michelle stepped forward and did the same. A voice spoke in her ear:

"_Ahh yes. I expected someone like you to be here. With your talent you could make it in any house…but I think you'll be better suited to Gryffindor."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off her head and she went and joined Remus at the table. They grinned at each other and knew that this was gonna be a great new year.


End file.
